habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Class System
The 'class system '''is a gameplay feature that is unlocked for players once they have reached level 10. Until that point, every player is technically a Warrior by default, although several features of the Warrior class are still not available until level 10 and above. There are four classes available. Each class has specific attributes, special abilities, and new gear that increase their effectiveness. Available Classes The user gets the opportunity to choose to play a warrior, mage, healer or rogue. Players also have the option to opt out of classes. Since players start out as Warriors from Level 1, opting out of the Class system results in the equivalent of choosing the Warrior class. Character Attributes Every character has four attributes: strength (STR), constitution (CON) perception (PER), and intelligence (INT). These take the place of the previous "attack", "strength", "defense", and "protection" statistics that were tracked in the game. When classes are unlocked, each player starts with 10 attribute points. Attribute points can be shared between the attributes manually, or automatically allocated. Each class has one "primary" attribute, which benefits greatly from that class's equipment, and a "secondary" attribute, which gets a substantial but lesser boost from their gear. These attributes may be seen in the Stats and Achievements tab under Profile. Strength= |-|Constitution= |-|Intelligence= |-|Perception= Changing Classes A "change class" option also becomes available, which allows the player to pick a different class (if desired) and reallocate attribute points. At present, it costs 3 gems to change a class, which is changed immediately. In the future, a "cooldown" mechanism will be added. This starts a delay of 3 realtime days (as measured by the passage of cron, the "day start"), after which the player may change their character's class. The player is also refunded all their spent attribute points and may reassign them as they see fit, to better match the needs of their new class. Once the cooldown is implemented, a player will be able to spend gems (3 per day of cooldown remaining) to execute the class change instantly. Enabling the Class System If you did not pick a class when you reached level 10, you can enable the class system by selecting your Avatar and then clicking on Settings. Under the second Settings sub-tab, beneath Misc header, click the gray ''Enable Class System button. This will pop up the Class System modal, asking you to choose which class you'd like to be along with an explanation of each. Abilities and Mana Points (MP) Each class has special skills which can be activated at a cost of mana points (MP). Each class receives two self or task abilities and two party buff abilities, each split evenly between a primary stat ability and a secondary stat ability. Healers are the exception, getting 3 CON abilities and 1 INT ability. The class's first ability is available at level 11, and one of the remaining 3 abilities are unlocked each level thereafter, up to level 14. Critical Hits When completing a task, the player has a base chance of 3% for landing a critical hit. The effectiveness of a critical hit (the bonus received) is calculated on a basis of the strength of a player. Some skills also increase the chances of landing a critical hit when used. Gear Gear is a general term referring to any items of equipment a player can use to enhance their stats: weapons, armor, or clothing. Each class has unique equipment, with different artwork and different attribute bonuses. All players begin at level 1 as warriors. Equipment tiers do not carry across classes. This means that players who purchase gear for one class will still have to start by buying the lowest equipment in each tier if they switch classes. Equipment for other classes can still be worn, but it does not benefit from the class equip bonus (see below). Typically, a class has two pieces of equipment that raise their primary attribute, and two that boost their secondary attribute. Within each of these pairs, one raises the attribute by a greater amount at each tier than the other. For example, the warrior's weapons raise STR by up to 18, their helmets increase STR by up to 12, their armor raises CON by up to 12, and their shields increase CON by up to 8. There are exceptions to the above scheme. For example, mages employ two-handed weapons, so they only have three equipment slots available. Their weapons fulfill the purpose of what in other classes would be spread across two gear pieces. Class Equip Bonus Any piece of equipment the player is using that belongs to the player's class gives them a 50% bonus to the appropriate attribute. For example, a player might own both a warrior's Morning Star (STR 9) and a rogue's Ninja-to (STR 8). If the player is a rogue, they would be better off using the Ninja-to because it adds 12 strength for a Rogue--8 for the weapon itself, plus 4 (50% of 8) for the class equip bonus. Players can wear some gear from a different class and still get the class bonus for the class gear they are using. For example, if a player is a rogue but is wearing the warrior's Golden Armor, they will still get a class bonus for the Rogue's Ninja-to if they are using it. Generally, if a player wants to wear another class's equipment for aesthetic reasons, they would employ a costume and wear their more powerful class equipment into battle. However, certain equipment from another class can be more powerful than the current class's ultimate gear (e.g. The Warrior's Golden Sword gives 18 STR, whereas the Rogue's Hook Sword gives 10 STR * 1.5 = 15 STR - a rogue is better off using the Warrior's equipment). ''Special Gear'' Certain special world events have associated class-specific gear which is only available for the duration of the event; for example, Winter Wonderland, which ran from December 2013 to the end of January 2014. This gear can only be purchased for gold, and increases class attributes as normal equipment does. The Equipment page has more information about specific kit. This should not be confused with celebratory gear, like the party robes made available during the 2014 HabitRPG Birthday Bash. These items are free but confer no benefit to stats; although they can be equipped like ordinary gear, they are designed to be worn as costume. Determining Which Class to Play Certain classes work better with certain players, but all are viable choices. For example, a player who has trouble completing many dailies may choose to play as a Mage to encourage them to improve, or they may choose to play as a Healer to decrease HP loss from the failed dailies. Here are some things to keep in mind: *Character attributes act the same for all classes, so it doesn't really matter which class the player uses as long as they have a good balance of allocated stat points. *Class selection determines which skills are available, and some may suit some players more than others. *Class equipment determines which attributes will receive bonuses. External Links *Trello discussion de:Klassen Category:Gameplay Category:Unlockable Features Category:Content Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Class System Category:Stats Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics